


Make Them Talk

by just_makeing_it_gay_97



Series: Jackson [12]
Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Graphic Description, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_makeing_it_gay_97/pseuds/just_makeing_it_gay_97
Summary: "Give me five minutes and my knife, I'll make them talk."She often said it, but never expected she'd be capable of doing so. This all changes when Joel and Tommy go missing.Violent one, friends! Future Ellie/Dina, but it is goryJackson, part 12! No TLOU2 Spoilers
Relationships: Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us), Ellie & Joel (The Last of Us)
Series: Jackson [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801531
Comments: 24
Kudos: 165





	Make Them Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Last warning! Tis violent.

"Gimmie five minutes and my knife, I'll get 'em to talk."

It was something she said every so often, more of a joke than anything. She knew how people worked, so she always thought she'd be capable of doing it.

It wasn't until Joel and Tommy went missing on a patrol when she was eighteen that she actually followed through with this statement.

Sure, herself and Joel were somewhat estranged now, but she cared about him.

She'd joined the search party immediately, her friend who she's in love with, Dina and their friend Jesse, Dina's recent ex, coming with her. They all converged at the last known place they'd been seen; a campfire with beds in the trees to avoid Infected, the sight of a fight she could immediately pin on Joel.

She clenched her teeth and tightened her fists when the sight of bloody handcuffs met her. Jesse placed a hand on her shoulder, Dina trying to hold her hand, and she brushed them both off. She'd feel bad later, but right now all Ellie cared about was finding Joel and Tommy.

Her friends understood.

They're separated, Ellie is with her friends and some adult, a middle aged man named Ralph who got queasy at the sight of blood.

_ Off to a good start. _

They travelled on horseback, galloping through the forest as the search party separated. They knew they were on the right track when they came across Infected, attracted to blood and sound.

Sure enough the further the group got the more certain they were.

"Be careful guys, we don't know how many there will be."

Ellie ignored Ralph, she had more experience in this than him, it's why she brought her arrows.

They dismount and sneak through the trees, Dina and Ellie going one way, Jesse and Ralph the other. The group they found had about five men, Ellie and Dina stayed behind the tree as they spoke.

"Fuckin' asshole bit me, what kinda man  _ bites?!" _

"Probably one in a fight with real bad odds, Tyler."

"Yeah, but still- go down a man, or not at all! Jackson people are fucking weird."

Ellie pulled an arrow from her bag, Dina had a bottle in her hand. She nodded, and her friend threw the bottle against a tree behind the group.

The fight was not much of a fight, more of an ambush. Tyler got an arrow in the leg, screaming as he fell. Dina got a headshot on the next, Jesse taking out two with his rifle, and Ellie dragging her knife across the last man's neck.

He sobbed as she did it, she won't worry about that for now.

Ellie let the man fall, rolling her eyes as Ralph gagged and threw up behind her. He sighed, wiping his mouth and drinking water. He gestures at Jesse who nods.

"You were with the group who attacked some of our people?"

Tyler groaned, holding the arrow in his thigh as it throbbed.

"Fuck you, man! You killed my friends!"

"You attacked first. Where are they?"

The man laughed, leaning against the tree.

"Why the  _ fuck _ should I tell you anything? You're just gonna kill me, I'm not giving them up."

Ellie felt rage curl up in her stomach, Dina held her hand, running her fingers over her bloody knuckles. Ellie flashed a fast smile, trying to steady her breathing.

Jesse huffed and pulled his gun out.

"I could make it worse, you'll die faster if you cooperate-"

The man barked a laugh, head thrown back as his legs twitched.

"You're a child, you ain't gonna do  _ shit _ -"

He laughed as Jesse paused, feeling like he'd won.

_ That's enough. _

She stepped towards the man, hand going to her back pocket. Dina reached for her.

"Ellie-"

Ellie ignored her, kneeling down by the fallen Tyler.

"No, he won't. But I can, I will. You'll be begging for that 'manly death' you were talking so much shit about."

She pulls out her knife, he laughs.

"Pretty knife, girlie. Do you even know how to- ack!*

She'd opened the blade, bringing it down and into the man's knee, just above his joint. He screamed, and she stuffed some fabric in his mouth when it opened.

Ralph was sick again, Dina and Jesse stepped back. She gripped the handle and pushed. The scream she tore from him was haunting, and she stopped, tilting her head over her shoulder.

"... You might wanna go look after Ralph."

The tone in her voice made Jesse shiver, but Dina didn't want to leave. He tapped her shoulder and gestured with his head, asking her to turn. She looks at Ellie's posture, and she turns.

The screaming starts almost immediately.

Tyler is left bloody, kneeless and covered in large cuts, his fingernails almost all gone.

He died from pain, but Ellie got the information she needed out of him.

She rides ahead, soaked in blood, hands shaking. Ralph can't even look at her, Dina can't look away. They find them. There's two people with Joel and Tommy, dragging them through the forest, arms and legs bound together.

Joel's captor gets an arrow through the neck, Tommy's a bullet in his brain.

Ellie leaps from the horse, rushing to Joel and skidding on the leaves to her knees. She removed the fabric from his mouth, cutting his binds.

He knows her the best, and as Dina frees Tommy she can't help but overhear as Joel instantly wraps her in a hug.

"Is this your blood?" He whispers. Ellie shakes her head.

"N-no. I had to- a guy, I m-made him talk-" her reply is almost silent.

_ "I'm okay, baby girl. I'm okay, you're okay. You did it, I'm okay..." _

Dina thinks she hears her crying, it's never brought up.

Jesse sends up a silent flare, telling them they'd found their people.

Joel rides Ellie's horse, she sits behind him, leaning against his back, all arguments forgotten for now. They get home, Ellie forces the two into the medical bay, getting a hug from Maria, who doesn't seem to care that she's covered in blood.

Ellie spends the night at Joel's watching old western movies, drinking and just relaxing. It's not until she leaves the next morning and finds Dina waiting on the step of her house, half asleep like she'd been there all night, that she feels everything come back to her.

She helps the other girl up, taking her hand and bringing her into the home. She sighs and undresses, pulling a shirt and some boxers on before collapsing into her bed. She faces the window and Dina slips in behind her. The other woman gets close to her, saying her first words to her since the day before.

"... Can I hug you?"

Ellie isn't verbal, but nods oh so slowly. Dina wraps her up in her arms, for once being the big spoon during one of their 'weirdly intimate' friend cuddles, as Ellie's ex used to say.

They stay there for a moment, warming each other, until the first sob comes.

Dina holds her as she cries, all her emotion just flowing as she can  _ finally  _ let it out.

Eventually they get to sleep, and when they wake never speak of it again.

Whenever asked how she found them, Ellie just smiled, forced but convincing.

"I made them talk."

The laughs she got shows they didn't know how serious she was. But every time afterwards she'd return home, Dina close behind, and cry in her bed. 

_Five minutes and a knife, all I'll need._ She thought bitterly, falling into restless slumber everynight.

**Author's Note:**

> "dude that's heavy"  
> "Ikr"  
> What did you think? Let me know!


End file.
